Malfoy Lust
by LillyRose
Summary: What goes on in a Malfoy's mind while he sits under his lover? While he feels the pleasure of a lover's touch? (Please r/r thank you)


Malfoy Lust   
By Lilly Rose  
Rateing: R  
Notes: Fun fun fun.. fast fic.  
Disclamer: I own nothing, not one thing.  
Summary: A malfoy wonders about his power over people, while his lover gives him a blow job.   
  
His eyes closed as he felt the pleasure move though his body. It was very simple this pleasure, it didn't matter who or what was giving it to him.. It did matter though that he talked the person into doing it. He watched the head moving over his cock.   
  
It was the Malfoy eyes and smile that got everyone to do what they wanted, it didn't hurt to know a few spells either. As the tongue slowly licked the head of his cock, bathing him in spit. The feeling almost made him drunk in lust, but then again he didn't need sex to feel that way.   
  
Hate could be same as Love.  
  
Love was a silly joke, it was something his Mother would whisper to him of. Yet, his father told him, he told him that love was a tool. Get someone to love you and you have the power. The power was the key.   
Even now he saw 'True love's" graze upon him as his cock disappeared into those lips.   
  
It didn't work though, it didn't. For his heart was made of ice, if any didn't believe him all they needed to do was graze upon his eyes. His eyes were the curliest of his tools. No words were needed not when he grazed upon someone.   
  
The skillful lips and hands were of a fool who made his mind think this, his hips trusted into the heat. Such a lovely heat almost like a hot juicy cunt, or a tight ass. But this was what he loved the most, loving the feeling of tongue upon him. Perhaps even teeth. There was danger in this, danger was in his blood. He needed it to get off.   
  
Leaning back into the black satin sheets of the bed his eyes half close with pleasure as he tightens his hold upon the hair of this lovely little sult cock sucker. "Gods.. yes, by Merlin.. yes.." He would give a few words to let the person know they were doing it right.   
  
Not that it mattered.   
  
Just as long as he came, he needed it. If he didn't came he didn't sleep. There were to many dreams swimming in his mind. Dreams of Deatheatter meetings, dreams of hate and love. He didn't often get to sleep peacefully, but after a good blow job then he could do anything.  
  
A light nip across his balls made him jump, his eyes burn across the person below him, just some silly fool that believed his lies, believed his truths. All because they wanted to touch him and why shouldn't they want to touch him. He was a Malfoy! The perfect gods of the wizarding world.   
  
His one eye opened as the person pulled back, the silly fool was looking at them with need in their eyes, but he knew they were not done. His hand pulled the person back to him, "More.." Give a whimper, give a cry that would win them over. Make them forget what they wanted.   
  
He could only smile shly as the lips slowly slipped all the way down to the root of his cock, hot breath swimming around him. All it took was a few choice picked words to get someone to do what you wanted them to do.  
  
The words didn't need to drip with honey….  
  
No, they could be red hot with hate and the person would still do it. Potter the easiest, just look at him and he could get mad. Just wink in some odd way to his little goons and Potter would growl. Potter was so easy. A moan passed though him, the thought of Potter bend over a desk and him taking him.   
  
Oh, so easy.  
  
But was it truly easy? Could he truly win with mere words and looks? He wanted to, he wanted to tear the Potter's little group to prices. Each one of them was a sick joke that played across his mind. Each one of them worked agist his Master. But it mattered not for he could have each one doing what ever he wanted.   
Nails sliding up his thigh. Lips licking upon the head of his cock, teeth rubbing there. "Mm.." his pale lips force open in a gasp as a hand takes hold of his balls. He could see the person's eyes get so dangerous with need. Cum was wanted. Cum was wanted to be poured into that hot mouth, to drink it and enjoy it.   
  
Should he give it?  
  
Maybe he wanted to wait, but as that finger moved over his opening of his rear. He could hardly hold back a scream of pleasure. He needed to feel this. Perhaps this was weakness, as the finger worm it's way into his ass, pressing upon that one little place he knew would make him spill his juice.  
  
He was right it did make him cum, it did make the person get a rather drink. His eyes rolled back into his head as he tired to be clam.. but there was no claiming down after getting a blow job like this. After feeling these hands and tongue.   
  
"Lucius…"   
  
The voice was thick with needed. Should he give the pleasure that he just got. Perhaps. Perhaps not. But the lust in the eyes before him made him want to give in. So he took the other man's member in his hand. "Is this what you want?"   
  
A whimpered yes.   
  
Yes, he wanted this. Yes, he wanted to feel that cock in his mouth. Not that he did this for everyone, but this person was special. Perhaps he did love him. Perhaps this was the only person that could make him forget all the bad dreams.   
  
His tongue licked along the hard head.. "mmm…" He could feel the other male's body relax. Yes, he was going to get pleasure tonight. Not like all the other nights when Lucius had pasted out from being to tired. Tonight he would feel the powerful lust of him.  
  
"Gods.. please.." whimper. Oh, those needful whimpers could make a man lose all his control. But he didn't want to. No, he wanted to stay in control. He was a Malfoy after all. "Please?" The voice was asking him, he hadn't even noticed that he stooped to look upon at the other man..  
  
"Alright Severus.. lean back…"  
  
-Fin-  
(maybe) 


End file.
